Tutoring?
by karimebane
Summary: AH/ AU. Alec and Clary go to Idris university. Alec has a crush on Clary since high school so does Clary. But the don't even talk. What happens when Alec has to tutor her? Will they actually study? Or something else will happen. Their study sections are more heated than the should be. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers! You are probably asking why am I writing this instead of updating Love with your heart or Safe with you, well I might have a 'little' block (/•\). So I had this idea and wrote it down.**

**Read the bold letters at the bottom when you're done reading. Also leave a review please *puppyface* love you all.**

**I do not own TMI or the characters. If I did ale and Magnus would be my boyfriends. However the are not mines *sob* they are Cassie's.**

***** Rated M for a reason *****

**Tutoring?**

**APOV**

"Tutoring?!" He nodded. Why me? Can't they find someone else? "Her?"

"Yes, she need tutoring. And you are one of my best students, Alec, I can give you some extra credit if you tutor her," said.

"But, why me?" I said trying to convince him to find someone else. "You can find someone else."

"Because you are a nerd who has noting else to do," Clary said while she looked at her black nails, which she had painted during class. I rolled my eyes.

"I do have other thing to do!" I snapped.

"No you don't!"

"Yes, I do."

"Oh yea? Like what?" She placed her hand on her hips.

"Uh, I... I..."

"Clary, Alec, stop." said. "Please Alec, you are a good kid, and I'm sure you can help out your class mate. And from what I know you two went to the same high school."

"That doesn't mean we were friends or anything like that." I said, but it was true, we had gone to high school together. I have a crush on her since sophomore year in high school, now we were freshman in Iris university. I thought my crush will wear off when we graduated high school, then Isabelle told me Clary was going to Iris too. And here we are in our first year in Iris, and I still have a crush on her.

"It will be a new experience. What do you say Alec,"

"Fine," I said, Clary smirked.

"Well, than you, Alexander. Clary, please listen to him. Remember you need this," said .

"Oh, I will. I'll definitely learn, and listen to him," Clary said smirking at me. Clary and I walked out the classroom. I sighed, why do I say yes? Oh yea, because I have crush on her and is hard to say no to her. I began to walk away from her, before I could take another step she grabbed my wrist.

"What?"

"When do we start?" She asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"What about today?"

"Okay... I guess, this was my last class anyways."

"Okay, so today at your room," Clary said, still holding my wrist.

"My room?"

"Yes, my roommate will probably have her boyfriend over since is Friday."

"What about the library?" I suggested.

"Nah, I don't like it," Clary said. "Your room it is."

"Fine," I muttered. "What time?"

"Six?"

"That's okay with me."

"Give me your number," she said, handing me a piece of paper and a pen.

"For?" I asked.

"If I can't find you dorm or something."

"Okay," I said, I wrote my number and gave it to her.

"Okay, see you later then," Clary said and walked off. Great. I'm gonna have the girl I have a crush on, in my room. I couldn't help but stare after her. Just Clary can walk that sexy. I love the way her hair falls on her back, the way she moves her hips, and her lower part... I looked away bushing.

* * *

I took out a white V-neck, and black pants from the closet and placed them on my bed. Sebastian, my roommate, was getting ready to go out clubbing. He was going to leave early today to hang out with her new girlfriend.

"You sure you don't want to go?" He asked, again.

"No. You know I don't like parting or clubbing," I said. "Oh, and someone is coming over." Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"Is it a girl?"

"Yes but is not what you think. I'm tutoring her." I explained, hoping he'll drop it.

"Yeah right. You don't need to make excuses for not going. You should had said that in the beginning." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever, I'm gonna take a shower," I said and walked toward the bathroom.

"What time is she coming? I don't want to interrupt anything."

"We are studying, and at six." I said, I heard Sebastian mutter something and closed the bathroom door.

**CPOV**

I texted Alec once more, but I didn't got a reply. Well I guess I'll have to surprise him. Maia, my roommate was making out with Jordan, her boyfriend, earlier than what I thought. I had to get out of there, so why not go 'study' with Alec. Alec, Alec, Alec. Alexander Lightwood. The sex god Alexander Lightwood._ Alec is so fucking hot, and what's better is that he seems so innocent. He and that bush of his, adorable. And those abs, god he's hot._

I looked down at my outfit, tight leather pants, white oversized shirt, and a warm black leather jacket. It's cold outside. I took a deep breath and knocked in his door. The door was open by a black haired guy, but no blue eyes. It wasn't Alec, it's probably his roommate.

"Hey, how can I help you?" he asked, politely.

"Is Alec here?"

"In the shower."

"I'm Clary— "

"Oh, I thought you were supposed to come at six," he said.

"Yea, but I came earlier."

"Mhm, come in," he said and opened the door wider. "I'm Sebastian by the way." I just nodded and looked around the room.

"Which one's Alec's?" I asked pointing a the two beds. He pointed at the one with the gray comforter, I should have guessed. I sat down in the bed. "So, does Alec has a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Why do you—"

"So I don't take up all his time. I don't want him having problems with his girlfriend for tutoring me." I lied, that's not exactly why I want to know.

"Oh, well he doesn't." I nodded. "Well, have to go," he said as he put on his jacket. He was probably going to a party or clubbing by the way he was dressed, although it was still early.

"Study," Sebastian said wit a wink.

"Oh, we will,"I smirked. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head. He exited the room and closed the door behind him. I buried my face in the pillow, Alec's pillow, it smells like him, vanilla. I stood up and walked towards the window.

The bathroom door opened, and a wet Alexander stepped out, with a towel around his waist. He's breathtaking, he has very well defined muscles. His pale skin looks smooth, I wonder how would his abs feel underneath my fingertips.

Alec sucked on a sharp breath. He went pale and his blue eyes wide. I scanned his body, from head to toe, memorising every centimeter of his _glorious_ body. Alec blushed and crossed his arms in his chest, trying to cover himself. I licked my bottom lip as the muscles in his arms showed up more.

**APOV**

"W—What a–are you d–doing here?"I stuttered, holding the towel with a hand.

"Why, to study of course," Clary said.

"B—But is not six yet," I said walking to the bed, trying to reach the clothes I had left in there.

"I know, I texted you to tell you I was gonna be early," she explained.

"How did you got in?" I asked.

"Sebastian," she simply said, he could have told me before he left. Clary walked towards me. She looks beautiful as always, her red curls hung to her elbow length, she's wearing leather pants, an oversized white shirt, and a black leather jacket. She looks hot. She stopped in front of me. "Do you work out? You got a six-pack," she traced my six-pack with her fingertip. I gasped, and shivered, she smirked. "I remember you played soccer in high school," I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded. "Did you know that you look fucking hot?" I shook my head. "Well, now you know." She traced my muscled chest with her fingertips, and traced circles around my nipples, I shivered at her touch. It feels so good, I want more. She was so close, i could feel her breath in my neck. She licked water droplets off my neck, I moaned at the feeling of her tongue on my skin. She smirked against my throat, she sucked hard, making my member twitch.

"C–Clary," I moaned, her hands were everywhere, she was kissing up my jaw.

"Tell me you want me," she pushed me down the bed. She crawled on top of me, crushing her lips on mined. She kissed me feverishly, and pressed against my growing member. She nipped my bottom lip, I let her into my mouth, her tongue danced inside my mouth, I moaned. We broke the kiss gasping for breath, Clary attacked my neck and chest, nipping, kissing, sucking, and biting. Clary moved her hips into my hard member.

"God, I–I want you, Clary," she smirked and kissed down my abdomen. She licked the muscles in my abdomen.

Clary pulled the towel off, freeing my hard erection. She kissed and licked dangerously close to my hard member. I almost screamed out loud when she licked the tip. She took the tip in her mouth. I moaned loudly, probably people in the hall could hear me but all I care about is the feeling of Clary's lips around my erection. I can't believe Clarissa Fray is giving me a bowjob.

Clary left me with a 'pop'. She swirled her tongue around my tip, then down my shaft. She ran her tongue around every inch of me. She licked the pre-cum coming from the tip. She takes me deep in her throat, I moaned and threw my head back into the pillow.

"Fuck," Clary begins to suck me harder. I'm a moaning mess, her mouth feels so good, hot, and wet. Moans and groans filled the room as she swirls her tongue and sucks me hard. She took me out of her mouth with a 'pop' sound. She licked the head, licking all my pre-cum. She ran her thumb down the head and then down the shaft. She licked her lips and took the head once more. She took more with each bob until it hit the back of her throat, she took all of me. I could feel waves of pleasure as Clary's head bobbed up and down, quickly.

Clary's teeth grazed my erection up and down followed by rapid swallows and Clary hollowing her cheeks. I let out a loud moan and tangle my fingers in her red curls. God, I have never felt this good. Clary cupped my ass and squeezed it, groaned in pleasure. She moved her hands from my ass and placed it on my hips. She kept bobbing her head and swirling her tongue, I was coming close. Clary hollowed her cheeks, I can't hold on any longer.

"God... C–Clary... OH FUCK... C–Clary.. I–I'm c–co–oming..." I manege to get out.

"Good," was all she said before taking me in her mouth again. She sucked harder and hollowed her cheeks once more. I couldn't hold any longer and came into her mouth, screaming her name. She swallowed all my cum, she licked her lips. Clary kissed all the way up to my chest she bit my nipple and licked it, I shivered. I was still breathing hard and covered in sweat. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what. Clary nipped my neck, she bit hard the flesh and then kissed it. I will probably have a big mark. She kissed passionately, I kissed her back with the same intensity. She nipped my bottom lip I parted my lips, wanting to feel her tongue. Our tongues danced together in the heated kiss. We broke apart gasping for breath.

"Clary that... was amazing," I said.

"Glad you like it. That was the first blowjob I have ever done," what? I guess she was born with a talent, asides from art.

"Well, that was my first blowjob too," I admitted, Clary smirked. She kissed me and stood up.

"Well you're probably gonna take a shower an we are obviously not going to study," Clary said as she put on her jacket, which I have now idea when it came off. "Call me, she winked and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I stood up and my way to the bathroom, processing everything that just happened._ Clarissa Adele Fray gave me a blowjob._

**I hope you guys like it. Sebastian is the real one, not that it really matters. Sebastiand seemed to be nice in the description so he's a nice guy in my story. I don't have mush experience on writing this stuff, and it's the first time I write of a blowjob. Sorry if I made mistakes. Also, sorry for misspelled words I wrote this in my tablet.**

**Should I leave it like that, like a one-shot? Should I continue? If you guys want me to continue review to let me know. If I continue I already have three scenarios in mind. A party? Library? Clary' s dorm?**

**Kisses for all of you ;***

**Review pretty, pretty please.**

**Love,**

**Karimebane.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely readers! Thank you for reading and reviewing. You guys want me to continue so I will. I'm really sorry I don't updated before, I had other things going on and other storied need to be updated. Then I saw this review from Stephanie MRV saying that it had been like three weeks. I'm so sorry.**

**Stephanie MRV— thanks for keeping me on track.**

** , greygirl2358**,** morgensern18,** **and all of you who reviewed thanks.**

**Thanks to all of you. **

**Alec is not mine. I wish he was, but he isn't. Clary isn't mine. TMI characters aren't mine.**

**Chapter 2**

**APOV**

I grabbed my books, ready to meet Clary at the library. She wanted to study here, at my room or at hers but after yesterday no way we will study in a room. I texted her to meet me at the library at three.

"So, are you gonna 'study' in the library huh?" Sebastian asked. Yesterday after I took another shower I had been thinking of what happened and when I looked at myself in the mirror there was a enormous hickey in my neck. And Sebastian had been teasing me about it. He would say things like, 'I see you guys learned a lot', 'did it her hot during your study session?', 'what kind of stuff did you teach her', and other comments.

"Yes, we are, just study. That what i'm tutoring her for."

"Yea right, study," he said. "Dude are you coming to today's party? Magnus Bane's parties are the bests." He asked.

"No," I said. "You know I'm not a party person."

"Come on, you have to have fun. Well, now you are," I rolled my eyes knowing what the meant; Clary. "You can always change you mind," he said.

"No way," I said and left the room. Sebastian is always trying to talk me into having 'fun', he is always trying to convince me in going clubbing or partying.

I walked in the library and looked around. There wasn't many students because is Saturday, most tables were empty. I walked towards one of the empty tables. I set my books down and sat down. Clary wasn't here yet. I sighed and closed my eyes. Instead of darkness was Clary. Every time I close my eyes I see her. Her red curls hanging down, her pink lips forming a sweet-yet-sexy smile, and her emerald-green eyes shining. _She's beautiful._

I felt soft lips pressed against my cheek. My eyes snapped open. Clary smiled at me. I blinked unsure if it was her or I was still daydreaming. She kissed me in the lips. It's her. I kissed her back and we pulled away, blushing a little.

"How's my favorite tutor?" She asked, smirking and arching her eyebrows.

"Aren't I your only tutor?" I asked. She is good in all her other classes.

"Yes. But you're still the best." I shook my head but couldn't help but smile. She stood up and pulled me up too. I looked at her confused. She picked up our books and walked to the table in the corner. No one was sitting anywhere near it.

We sat down next to each other. Clary kissed my cheek and I felt my cheeks heat up. I wanted to ask her were do we stand. I mean are we exclusive or what? I bit my lip and looked at her. She was staring at my lips and licked hers. That made my member twitch a little. She kissed me in the lips and took my lower lip between her teeth. She sucked my bottle lip, I had to fight back a moan. She pulled back grinning.

"And that will happen every time you do that. It makes me want to do it too." She said referring to my lip biting.

"Uh, um... Clary w–what are we?"

"What do you want us to be? What do you want me to be?"

"Uh, mmm, um... m–my girlfriend?"

"That's perfect for me. Boyfriend," she winked at me, making my member twitch again.

"Okay... now we should study. We didn't do anything yesterday."

"Oh, you call that nothing?" She faked hurt. "I that I had done a pretty good job." I was probably red as a tomato.

"Study. We didn't study."

"I don't even know why I took French I'm better at Spanish." She said.

"Mhm, I'm going to say something and you tell me how much you got from it."

"Okay."

"Vous êtes belle. J'adore la luminosité de vos yeux et les cheveux rouge comme le feu. Et je muete par ces lèvres. Encore les sentir sur le mien. Je veux essayer ces roses Labos de nouveau." I was blushing.

**(it's supposed to say:You are beautiful. I love the sparkle on your eyes and your red hair like fire. I die for those lips. I want to feel them on mines. I want to taste those soft, pink lips again.)**

"You said that I'm beautiful. Something about my lips and red hair, fire... and taste? That's all I got." She said and looked down at her hands. I lifted her chin and looked at her beautiful emeralds.

"I love the sparkle of your eyes and your red hair like fire." I kissed her, loving the feeling if her lips on mines. "I die for those lips. I want to feel them on mines. I want to taste those soft, pink lips again." Our lips brushed as I spoke. She was blushing. She kissed me softly.

"Yo amo ver tus ojos azules y tus suaves cabellos negros. Amo tu aroma, vainilla. Me gusta sentir tus labios en los mios. Me gusta sentir tu piel in la mia. Me gusta besarte. Amo sentir tu piel, tus musculos con mis dedos. Me gusta probar tus labios..." she whispered in my ear. She sucked on my earlobe and then blew air into it, sending shivers down my spine.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I love your blue eyes and your soft black locks. I love your smell, vanilla. I like to feel your lips on mines. I like to feel your skin on mine. I like to kiss you. I life to feel your skin and your muscles with my fingers. I like to taste your lips." She translated it for me. She sucked my earlobe again, sending shivers down my spine. She kissed my jaw and traveled down to my neck. She sucked hard on my neck, obviously leaving a mark. She bit down in the spot, gently, and licked it. I bit my lip to stop the moans of pleasure.

"C–Clary... ah, s–sto–oop... god, Clary.."

"Don't you want me? Tell me you don't want me," she took my bottom lip in her lips, sucking it. She moved her lips to my jaw.

"No... I do want you... ah, but ah, not here, they'll see us." I swallowed hard. "We have to study." Clary rolled her eyes and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Fine..." she crossed her arms in her chest. "... for now." She winked, seductively. I gulped and opened my book.

* * *

Clary ran her hand up and down my thigh. She used her other hand to close the book. She kissed up my jaw and then down to my neck. She nipped and sucked my neck, while running her hands up and down my thigh. She captured my lips with hers. She nibbed my bottom lip and sucked it. She kissed me fiercely.

Clary slipped her hand on my shirt. She traced the muscles in my abdomen. I was getting hard. Her hands traveled up and down my chest and abdomen. She licked my bottom lips, I immediately parted my lips. She slipped her tongue in my mouth exploring and memorizing every detail. We broke the kiss gasping for breath.

"We... should take a break," she whispered on my ear. "Do something fun," she unzipped my pants, slowly. My breath hitched, I grabbed her wrist, she looked up innocently.

"What? Don't you want to have some fun," she purred.

"W–We a–are in a library!"

"So? That even makes it more fun! Plus, there is only four people her, counting us!" I looked around, there was a guy that seemed to be sleeping, a girl with earphones on, reading a book, and us.

Clary unbuttoned my pants, before I could protest she slipped her hand in my boxers. My breath hitched, my heart was beating fast and hard. She gripped my erection with her soft and cold hand. I fought back a moan and shivered at the cold of her hand.

"Sorry but it's freezing in here. Don't worry my hand will get warm in a minute," she winked. She ran her thumb down the head and then down my full length, I shivered at her touch again and bit my lip to stop a moan. She gripped my erection again, firmly, and began moving her hand up and down, slowly. I let of a low moan as she kept on stroking me. While Clary's hand worked up my erection her lips worked on my neck, nipping, biting, kissing, licking, and sucking the flesh.

I closed my eyes as she picked up the pace. She gave my erection a squeeze, I let out a moan. She gave me another gentle squeeze and began pumping me. She bit my bottom lip and then sucked it. She began pumping faster. Her lips moved to my collar bone. She liked the flesh and nipped it.

I pulled a book in front of my member. The table cover it but i still didn't want to risk it. I looked around, the guy was still asleep and the girl had her earphones on and was reading. I closed my eyes again. Clary's hand was still stroking me at the same pace. God this was the best hand job I had ever had. She so damn good at it. I had received a had job from one of my girlfriends. We were together three months. Her hand job was not even close to good at this.

Clary pumped her hand up and down faster and harder than before. I was getting close. Clary bit down on my neck and licked the spot. I know Sebastian will tease me about the bit marks and hickeys but right now, I don't care.

"Cum for me, bebe," Clary purred in my ear. She sucked my earlobe and squeezed my member. She claimed my lips and kissed me hard. I came in her hand and moaned in her mouth. I was breathing heavily. She parted her lips from mine, letting me breathe. She kissed my jaw and traveled to the spot behind my ear. She kissed the spot before liking it.

Clary's lips traveled up to my lips. She kissed my bottom lip and sucked it. My breathing was still not regular but I wanted her lips so much. She kissed me passionately and sucked my bottom lip. She pulled away and took out paper towels to clean her hand. She smirked at me. She placed my member back in my boxers and zipped up my pants and button them. I looked down embarrassed. She smiled sweetly and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be right back," she walked up to the restrooms. I close my eyes, thinking if what just happened. Clary I so hot, so beautiful, so perfect, and she just gave me a hand job.

_Clary Adele Fray is my girlfriend._

I felt a tug in my shirt. I opened my eyes, Clary was grinning at me. She pulled me up to my feet and dragged me to the book section. She pressed me against a shelf and attacked my neck. Sake kissed all the way up to my lips. She kissed me passionately. I pulled her by the waist. Our bodies were pressed. I licked her bottom lip and she let me in. I slipped my tongue inside her mouth, she moaned as I moved my tongue around. Her hands were locked around my neck, not even a piece of paper fits between us. I broke the kiss gasping for breath.

"N–Not that I didn't e–enjoyed that, but what was that for?" I asked a little out of breath, she shrugged. I shook my head smiling.

"You're just too hot," she winked. "We're going to a party later." She announced.

"A party?"

"Yea, Magnus wants me to go."

"Magnus? Magnus Bane? You know him?"

"He's one of my best friends." She said. "You are going too." It didn't sound like a question.

"I don't think so, I hate parties."

"I can be very convincing," she said seductively. She kissed my neck and sucked the spot, lightly. "Plwease? She ran her tongue across my throat.

"Fine," I whispered. I felt her smirk.

**DemonQueen27****– that's what I meant by library, hope you liked it.**

**Sorry again for not updating sooner.**

**Review?**

**Sorry if it sucks, I tried. I didn't check my spelling so I'm sorry for misspelled words. Magnus party in the next chapter. I'll try to update sooner.**

**Review, prwetty, prwetty, plwease?**

** -Karimebane.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovelies! Love your reviews. This chapter is Magnus' party. Yay! Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**IMPORTANT A.N : this is about UPDATES. It took me a lot to write this chapter I know, sorry. This is hard to write for me. I also need to tell you that I'm going to Mexico and I don't know if I'll be able to update before I leave. I have no idea if I'll have WiFi. So I don't know if I'll be able to update. I'm supposed to stay there for two weeks, but my family change plans all the time.**

** How's CoHF? I haven't read it so no spoiling for me. I already have it but I have been busy, I'm scare, and I will wait to read it.**

**I don't own Alec :'( or the other characters. The characters and TMI belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 3**

**CPOV**

Maia helped me close the back zipper of the dress. The dress marked my curves perfectly. The dress was short bit not slutty. It was a black strapless leather dress. Magnus and I went shopping two weeks ago. He said I looked perfect with it.

"Thanks," I told Maia. She nodded and continued doing her make up.

"So tell me about this hottie... Alec."

"I told you already," I said.

"Come on I want to know more!" She whined. "You only go out with Magnus and Simon, now you tell me you got a boyfriend, I wanna know!" I rolled my eyes.

"Like I told you before, we went to the same high school, but never had a conversation. Isabelle, his sister, is a friend of mine, I hanged out at her house sometimes but Alec and I never had conversation longer than 'hi'. I have always though that he's fucking hot. He's really hot!" I always get exited when I think of Alec. "He's sweet, cute, he is so fucking adorable! He has black hair and blue eyes. He has a six pack."

"Clary, you're drooling!"

"No I'm not!_" He's just too hot!_

I took a last look at my outfit and make up before knocking at Alec's door. He wanted to pick me up at my dorm but I told him I wanted to come here. I'm hoping for a fast 'study' session before we head out. We still got time. There's always a lot of waiting to get into one of Magnus' parties, but I don't really have to wait, he always let's, whoever is watching the door, know to let me in as soon as I get there. The door opened. It was Sebastian.

"Hello, Clary." He smiled. "Come on in," he opened the door wider for me.

"Who is—" Alec stopped as soon as he saw me. He looked at me up and down, checking me out. He's eyes met mines and he looked away blushing for getting caught. He was wearing black skinny jeans, I should get him to wear them more often 'cause damn! They look good on him. What made me lick my lips was that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I don't think he has notice, he would have covered himself already.

"What, am I not going to get a kiss?"I asked him. He didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed me by the waist pulling me closer and smashed our lips together. He pulled away too quickly for my liking.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks," I felt myself blush a little.

"You look nice too Alec," Sebastian laughed. "You know you aren't wearing a shirt, right."

"Wha—" he looked down at himself and blushed. He grabbed a shirt and walked in the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, why did you told him? I was hoping he didn't notice till we were at the party," I joked. He laughed.

"Don't you think he wouldn't have gotten cold as soon as he walked out the room."

"You gotta try," I grinned, he shook he's head smiling.

"By the way is he a good tutor?" He grinned.

"Oh, the best," I smiled.

"I can see that." He chuckled. "You two had a lots of fun, from what I can see in Alec's neck." I blushed, I know Alec's neck is full of hickeys made by me.

"Lots of fun," I laughed.

"So are you recommending him?"

"Hell no. He's only my tutor. Well, he can tutor guys, I don't think he would give them the same treatment. But no girls." Sebastian laughed.

"Jealous type, I see," he chuckled. "What did you two do in the library? He came back all smiley and happy."

"Why, study, of course." I smiled innocently at him.

"Right, because that's what you guys do."

"Of course we do, we study. I have learned a lot," I said. Alec came out the bathroom wearing a button up greyish–blue shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"He's implying that we don't study," I told him. "Oh, Alec, does he speaks French?" I asked.

"No, I don't," Sebastian said. I looked at Alec, he shook his head, no. Great!

"Are you sure?" I asked Alec. He looked confused of why I wanted to know but nodded. Yes! "Okay," I turned to Sebastian. "I will prove that I have learned a lot from our study sessions."Dans la bibliothèque, après avoir étudié bien sûr, le plaisir de I mon petit ami. J'ai donné Alec toute ma gratitude à ma main." **( it's supposed to say : In the library, after studying of course, I pleasure my boyfriend. I gave Alec all my gratitude with my hand.)** Alec made a chocking noise and blushed tomato red.

"What does that mean?" Sebastian asked. "Alec?"

"N–Nothing, d–on't wo–orry," Alec stuttered.

"Why are you stuttering? And why are your cheeks red?" Sebastian asked, confused.

"It's nothing," Alec said, still blushing. Sebastian looked at me suspiciously, I smiled innocently at him. Sebastian shook his head and grabbed his jacket.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Clary. Now I gotta go pick up my girl, bye." He waved and left. Alec crossed his arms in his chest.

"What?" I asked innocently. He tried to bit down his smile, but was unsuccessful. He looks so cute. I gave him a quick kiss. I trailed kisses down his jaw and neck. Alec uncrossed his to wrap them around me. He smashed his lips on mines. I wrapped my arms around him. The kiss was all but innocent. He kissed me fiercely. I parted my lips giving him access to my mouth, he shoved his tongue inside, immediately. They way his tongue danced around my mouth made me forget everything, it almost made me forget my name.

I moaned and pulled away from the kiss, yea oxygen is necessary. Alec attacked my neck, sucking my sweet spot. He lifted me up and pressed me against the wall, I wrapped my legs around him. He sucked harder on my neck, now I'll be the one with hickeys.

"You like that," he whispered seductively in my ear, I shivered. _God I like it when he takes charge._

"Hell yes," I moaned as he sucked my earlobe.

"Then let's stay," I know where this is going.

"Oh, no, you are going," I said and untangled My legs from his waist. I fixed my dress and my jacket.

"Come on! I know you want to stay!"

"Come one, we can have fun at the party," I walked to him and fixed his shirt. I pecked his lips and walked over to the mirror. My lips were swallow, and I had red marks, soon-to-be bruises in my neck. I fixed my hair and walked to the door. "Let's go Mr. Lightwood." He rolled his eyes, I just smiled at him.

"Fine," he grabbed jacket and put it on. We walked out the room, I waited for him to lock the door. He grabbed my hand and pecked my lips. I smiled as we walked down the hall.

* * *

"Hello, darling," Magnus waved you us and kissed my cheek, and hugged my tightly. I felt Alec tense behind me, he dropped my hand and crossed his arms over his chest._ Oh, jealous type, I see._ Magnus pulled away and and looked over to Alec.

"Magnus, this is Alec, my boyfriend."

"Well, hello. Nice to meet you, Alec."

"Um, hi," Alec said. Magnus looked carefully at him. Magnus was wearing, grey skinny jeans, that looked like a second skin. A button up shirt, with the last three buttons undone, showing his tanned chest. A purple leather jacket, and his fingers full of rings, and his hair was spiked up with glitter. He was wearing lip gloss, eyeliner, and some glittery eye shadow. Alec seemed uncomfortable under Magnus' gaze.

"Magnus, stop looking at him."

"Sorry, you know the protective brother comes out, darling," I rolled my eyes at him but smiled non the less. Magnus is always like a protective older brother when it comes to dating. And I don't date a lot. "Hurt her and I hurt you," Magnus told Alec.

"Magnus!"

"I just want to know." He said and turned to Alec, again. "Are you going to hurt her?"

"No, I won't hurt her. I don't want to, or plan to." Magnus looked at him carefully.

"You better not." Magnus said seriously. " Now go have fun, " he said back to his cheerful self. I pulled Alec through the crowd.

"Sorry about him, he get over protective sometimes," I pecked his lips. "Let's go dance," I kissed his cheek.

"I don't dance."

"Pleeeeeeeese," I kissed him in the lips twice.

"Ugh, fine."

"Yay!" I pulled him to the dance floor.

I moved my hips at the rhythm of the music. Alec was standing there awkwardly but then he started dancing to. _Damn! Didn't he said he didn't dance?_ I guess it was an excuse because he knows what he's doing. She dance god knows how many songs. It kept getting hotter at each minute.

Our bodies bumped, my leg was in between his. My hands traveled to his abdomen, lucky for me his jacket was unzipped. His hands were in my hips. I wrapped my hands at his neck and pulled him down, smashing my lips to his. We stopped dancing and put everything in the heated kiss. I slipped my hand in his shirt. I touched his six pack and traced every muscle I could reach. Our tongues we fighting for dominance, I moved my knee to rub him through his pants. He moaned and forced our bodies together. We parted gasping for oxygen. I grabbed his hand and we walked through the crowd to the bar.

"I'm gonna get you a drink," Alec said, he gave me a chased kiss and walked away.

"Hello, hermosa," someone whispered in my ear, making me jump.

"Raphael," I said.

"How did you know it was me?"

"How else likes to sneak up and call me hermosa?"

"You're right precious," I rolled my eyes at him. "You look hot, like always. Wanna dance?"

"No, I came with my boyfriend."

"We can sneak to a room, he doesn't have to know."_ God, he's drunk._ He's always flirting with me and asking me out but only acts this way when he's drunk.

"No, I'm sorry, but i really like him." He caressed my cheek. I pushed his hand away, he caressed my other cheek with his other hand.

"Come on hermosa," he tried to kiss me but I turned away.

"Raphael you're drunk," I pushed him away.

"Come on, I'll treat you right," he said. Raphael is kinda hot, but his not my type, I guess, or maybe is that I have always like Alec. He tried to kiss me again but he was pulled away from me.

"Don't you dare to touch her," Alec hissed. He had Raphael pinned to the wall in a second. He raised his fist, ready to punch him.

"No!" I grabbed his arm. I could see that he was mad and ready to beat him up. "He's drunk," I looked at him with pleading eyes. "It's not wort it. He's just drunk." Alec hesitated before lowering his fist and letting go of Raphael. He just fell down on the floor. Some of his friends helped him out. Alec cupped my face, gently.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," he kissed my forehead and pulled me to his chest.

"Clary, darling, are you okay?" I heard Magnus worried voice. I looked up from Alec's warm chest.

"I'm fine," I assured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I confirmed. Magnus clapped his hands.

"There is nothing to see, keep having fun." Magnus yelled. Everybody stopped staring at us and went back to whatever they were doing before. "Darling, do you need anything? You know I can just kick everyone out—"

"No, I'm fine, you don't have to do that." I said. "Go have fun."

"But—"

"Magnus!"

"Fine!" He said giving up. He handed me the keys to one of the guest rooms and left. He, sometimes locks the rooms to prevent people from having nasty sex, and for that time someone puked in one of his rooms.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alec asked. I gave him a look that said 'really? You too?'. "Okay,okay," Alec raised his hands. I smiled and pecked his lips. "Oh, I left our drinks in the bar." We walked to the bar, Alec had a hand around my waist. We reached the bar and took our drinks. After four drinks later I saw Maia and Jordan walking towards us.

"Hey," Maia said, she hugged me and kissed my cheek. She waved to Alec. Jordan gave me a kiss in the cheek and murmured 'hi'.

"This is Alec, my boyfriend. Alec this is Maia and this is her boyfriend, Jordan." I introduce them.

"Hey, man," Jordan told Alec. They started talking.

"He is hot," said Maia. "I think you guys look really good together.

"That we do. I really like him. Like a lot."

"That all you talk about," Maia said laughing. "And... I can tell he likes you. Like a lot too."

"Maia, he's so cute. Oh, and he's cute when he's jealous." I told her. "He got kind of jealous when Magnus hugged, and kissed me."

"I know, he did too when Jordan kissed you," Maia said. "Oh, I heard he hit Raphael. What happened? Me and Jordan were kinda busy at the moment." She said smirking.

"Yea? Doing what? Eating each other's face off," I said, I know them too well.

"What else," she said smirking. "Now tell me."

"He didn't hit him. He almost did." People always change things up. "Raphael was drunk. And you know how he's always asking me out, and he's worst when he's drunk. I told him I was with my boyfriend and he said we could sneak up to a room. I, obviously said no. Then he tried to kiss me twice. Alec pulled him off me. He was gonna hit him but I stopped him."

"Aw, he's your prince in shining amour," Maia said. "You should have let him hit Raphael though. A few punches wouldn't do and bad to him."

"But he's not always like that. He's always flirting but never tried anything else. He was just drunk."

"Anyways, does Isabelle knows about you two?"

"No, I haven't talked to her, Simon went to see her."

"Does Simon knows?"

"Of course. But I don't think he told her. He knows I would want to tell her."

"She will be really happy. She's always talking about how you guys look so good together." Maia said, I nodded.

"Wanna go dance, bebe?" Jordan asked. "I love this song."

"Let's go," Maia told him. "See ya!" She yelled before being eaten by the crowd. I grabbed another drink. Alec was staring at me. I arched a questioning eyebrow.

"You look beautiful," she said. I blushed, he smirked.

"You look hot," I said, he blushed, now it was my time to smirk. I took a sip of my drink. "You look damn fuckable with skinnys, you should wear them more often." He blushed even more.

I pulled him down and kissed him. He immediately pulled my closer to him. Our lips were moving in sync. I parted my lips, giving him access to my mouth. He slipped his tongue in. Our tongues battled for dominance. My body was getting flushed. I wanted to feel his skin against mine. Alec won the tongue battle_. God I like it when he takes control._

**APOV**

Clary slipped her hands underneath my shirt. Her touch felt hot. Clary's kisses make me forget everything. She moaned in the his and pulled me even closer. Things were getting too heated. I wanted to feel her. I wanted to take off her jacket and rip her dress off. Oxygen was necessary, we parted gasping for breath. Clary's lips were swallowed, I guess mines looked the same. I blushed wen I realized that we were still in the party, making out in front of everyone. Not like they were paying us attention. The were dancing, drinking, making out, and others were almost having sex.

"Let's go somewhere else," Clary said and pulled me down the hall. We stopped at the door that was at the end of the hall. I started kissing and sucking her neck. Clary gasped when my lips first made contact with her neck and moaned ad i kept doing it. She got out some keys from her jacket. Her hand was shaking and couldn't get the key in, I smirked knowing I have this effect on her. I sucked in her sweet spot, she moaned louder. She finally got the key in, the door clicked open and we pushed our way in. I closed the door and locked it.

I pressed Clary against the door, kissing and sucking her neck. She moaned and pulled me closer to her, k lifted her by her thighs, she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. Clary moaned as I pressed my hard-on against her. I walked us towards the double bed in the room.

I lay her down and kissed her neck. She flipped us over so that she was on top. She kissed me passionately. She licked my bottom lip, I quickly parted my lips. Her tongue slipped inside my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance. I won. Clary moved her hips, making me moan at the friction Clausen in my lower region. Clary smirked in the kiss. She pulled away, took off her jacket and threw it somewhere on the room. I need to take off me jacket too, it's way too hot in here.

I took off my jacket and tossed it to the floor. I pulled Clary down for another heated kiss. She moved her hips again, making us both moan. She pulled away from the kiss and attacked my neck, sucking and biting on the flesh. I moved her hair out of the way and unzipped her dress and pulled it down, she tossed it somewhere in the room.

"This..." kiss, "is..." kiss, "not..."fair!" She pulled away. "You are wearing too many clothes," she said tugging my shirt. I flipped us over so that I was on top. I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off. "You're so fucking hot!" She murmured, running her hands through my abdomen. She pushed me off her and crawled on top of me. She kissed, licked, and nipped, my neck, down my chest, down my abdomen... she unbuttoned my pants and unzipped them. She pulled them halfway down, I kicked them off completely. She continued her ministrations. My breath hitched as she licked just above the hem of my boxers, I felt her smirk.

She grabbed me through my boxers and stoked me twice before releasing me. God, she's such a tease. She kissed her way up to my neck. I moaned and she sucked hard in my sweet spot. I'm so freaking hard! She pulled away from my neck, but not before biting the flesh. She was sitting on top of me, right in my erection, I groaned. _Why is she teasing me so much?!_ She was looking at me, biting down a smirk. My hands were on her hips, I was looking up at her green eyes, that were darker with lust_. She's so beautiful_. She has the right curve were they should be, her hair is like red flames, her emerald eyes are so beautiful, her skin is smooth, her breasts are just the perfect size, and her smile is beautiful.

_She's perfect. Perfect in every way._

Clary traced my muscles with her fingertips. She leaned down and placed sweet kisses everywhere, she stuck out her tongue and licked my chest, teasing me, I moaned. She looked me in the eyes, smirking. I crashed my lips into hers. I flipped us over so I was on top. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I kissed her fiercely. I nipped her bottom lip and kissed down her throat. She moaned, my hands were sliding up and down her sides. I sucked on throat and kissed her upper chest.

I unhooked her bra and threw it at the floor. Clary blushed a little, she unwrapped her arms from my neck and crossed them over her chest. I kissed her cheek.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered. She cupped my cheeks and kissed me sweetly. I kissed her jaw, down her throat, down her chest. I licked her breast and she moaned. I nipped her erect-nipple, she moaned and arched her back off the bed. I sucked her breast and massaged the other with my hand. She moaned and threw her head back. After s few minutes I did the same to the other. I trailed down kissing her stomach. I kissed and licked her bellybutton, she let out a laugh. I looked up at her, arching my eyebrow.

"Ticklish are we?" I said with a smirk. I kissed her bellybutton and licked it.

"Staph! Alec aah staaaph!" She said laughing. I smirked, _this will come on handy later._ I kissed her passionately until we were out of breath. I pressed my erection against her through our underwear. She moaned and lifted her hips, creating a pleasurable friction.

I sucked on her throat and kissed up to her jaw. Our bodies were burning with passion. With every touch our bodies temperature raised. I traveled back to her lips and we kissed fiercely. We pulled away when oxygen became necessary. She kisses down to my throat and sucked hard making a moan escape my lips. I pressed my erection harder, she moaned.

"Aleeeec... please, stop teasing me..." I grabbed her by her thighs, pressing me harder and sucked her neck, she whimpered. "Please..."

"You don't have to beg."

"Then stoooop teasing meee."

Clary pulled me down for another heated kiss. I pulled away away. I gently pulled her panties off. My boxers soon joined the pile of clothes.

"Like what you see?" I asked smirking, she was staring.

"Pretty much now, shut up!" I chuckled and kissed he pink, swollen lips. I looked around the room and spotted my jeans. I grabbed the and pulled out a condom. I opened and putted it on. I kissed Clary again. She nodded.

I slowly entered her. I didn't move, giving her time to adjust. I kissed her everywhere I could, sweetly. She lifted her hips. Time to move. I kissed her and began trusting slowly.

**CPOV**

Alec began thrusting slow, and gentle. _He's so caring. _The way he kissed me. The way he kisses me is so... I don't know how to describe it... caring, loving, passionate... I get a feeling in my stomach. We are not just having 'sex', I care about him, he cares about me, we have feelings for each other.

"Clary... ah.. you feel so... good."

I kissed him hard. I bit his lip and suck on it. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Alec kissed my neck and sucked it, I moaned.

"Ahh... Faster!" I moaned.

Alec picked up a pace. The room was filled with moans of pleasure. I don't think anyone could hear us because of the music, and if someone did I don't give a shit right now. All I care is about us, and what is happening right now. God Alec is so good at this. He's looks like a sex god, of course he's good.

"God... Alec don't stooop..." I moaned.

"Never," he whispered in my neck. He sucked the flesh. His thrusts were getting faster and harder.

"Yes! Harder...agh yes!"

My nails were digging in the flesh of his back. I was moaning louder. He changed the angle and kept thrusting hard into me. I moaned even louder and pressed my nails harder into his back. Alec grabbed my thighs and thrusting harder. He kissed me passionately leaving me out of breath. The minutes passed and I was coming close.

"Aaah... Alec... I'm close..." I moaned.

"Me too, love." _Love, he called me love._ He kept thrusting hard and fast. I was seeing stars. Our bodies were sweating, and we were moaning in pleasure.

"Alec..." I moaned, he gripped my thighs harder and I came with another thrust. Alec kept thrusting. Three thrusts later he called out my name. He collapsed on top of me. He carefully pulled out of me. He rolled of me. I closed my eyes. We were both breathing heavily and sweating. _This is the best sex ever._ Well I have only had sex twice but still.

Alec pulled the comforter over us. He wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my forehead, my cheeks and my lips. I was drifting off in to sleep.

"I love you," I heard Alec whisper. I smiled and rested my head in his chest.

"I love you too."

**So what do you think? Was it too bad? Did I disappointed you? Please tell me what you think. Leave your review.**

**I know Sebastian knows French of course but here he doesn't.**

**Who watched the opening match of the World cup? Brazil vs Croatia 3-1 **

**Review, pretty please.**

**Love you all...XXX**

**Karimebane.**


End file.
